


Her Nega

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Biting, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, PWOP, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: So what happened after the scene cut away?Shameless sex, that's what.





	Her Nega

"What have we done..." Yukio and Ellie both stared at each other in horror.  
"I've done you...." Yukio whispered so quietly, she thought Ellie didn't hear her. Ellie's cheeks flushed pink nonetheless.  
"That fucking idiot will end up fucking everything up, Flashpoint style." Ellie grumbled.  
Yukio merely giggled, "Oh well! I'm sure things will turn out fine!"  
"Gr...why can't I stay mad when you're around..." she growled. Her girlfriend simply leaned up and cupped her cheeks softly to kiss her lips affectionately.  
"Because *kiss* you *kiss* love *kiss* me."  
Ellie moaned quietly. "W-we....can't." she whispered breathlessly. "We're in the mansion."  
"Never stopped you before!"  
"Gr..."  
She eased into the kisses, grabbing Yukio's back and pulling her in. Yukio purred. Ellie loved her passion. It was completely antithetical to Yukio's everyday happy go lucky personality. The kisses got more heated as clothes began being thrown away.

"Fuck, Yu...."

Yukio softly laughed as Ellie squirmed beneath her. The first time they had done this they were nervous wrecks trying to figure out what felt good. Now she knew, intimately. Ellie arched her back when she had her neck bitten. Or fingers curling up inside her wet pussy. Or when she sank her teeth into Ellie's soft breasts. They made love like their bodies fit together perfectly, sweaty and at a steady pace. Finally, her fingers made their way past her panties to Ellie's tight waiting entrance, and she slipped them in. Ellie almost screamed, and did her best to muffle it with the pillow. 

"Sssh.." Yukio comforted her. "They'll hear you, baby."

"Fuck, Yukio, just fuck me."

She happily obliged, and began fingerfucking her beautiful girlfriend. She silently marveled at how they went from shy babygays with their first crushes, to this. She delighted in how she could make Ellie cum so hard and feel so good. 

"Fuck, harder!" Yukio thrust her fingers deeper and harder inside the waiting wetness. They moaned and swore in unison.

"Fuck me, Yu!"

"I'm fucking you, El!"

"I fucking love you so much! FUUUCK!" Ellie's cum sprayed out all over Yukio's naked body and hand. 

"Hihi, love you too." She leaned up and gave Ellie a gentle kiss on the lips, then collapsed onto her, cuddling her close. _I love you, my little Nega. Always have._

 

 

Domino had only wanted to stop and say hi to Negasonic and Colossus but as she searched the halls, she started to hear a strange sound. Training sessions? They were the X-Men. She continued toward the sounds. Now they were slightly different. Females both moaning, and people saying fu _-ohh. Oh my god._ Her cheeks blushed a deep shade of red. 


End file.
